Not My First Survival Competition
is the fifth episode of Survivor: One Last Try. Challenges Immunity Challenge: The Hunger Games The tribe members would have buttons placed on their chests that change color when pushed In a large field, the contestants must use everything they can find to push the buttons of the opposing tribe's members, eliminating them from the challenge. The first two tribes to lose all of their members lose. Winners: Close, End, Resolve, Retire, Conclude Story Day 13 Everyone woke up early in the morning and prepared themselves for a large Immunity challenge. Luke arrived to retrieve the Immunity idol pieces, announcing that only two tribes would be attending Tribal Council that night. He then drew attention to Elizabeth's absence, causing everyone to gasp in surprise, and explained how she had fallen in the dungeon. A wave of fear swept over the tribes as Luke explained the challenge, one of their biggest ones yet. The tribe representatives were: Kitana, Liu, and Scarecrow for Close. Minerva, Nathaniel, and the Spirit Master for Conclude. Aela, Johnny, and Tak for End. Homura, Leon, and Wednesday for Finale. Lucina, Shaggy, and Skinner for Finish. Batman, John, and Miho for Resolve. Emmerson, Satania, and Sherlock for Retire. The challenge began as everyone rushed to the center for supplies. Sherlock immediately struck down Leon and Shaggy, and Nathaniel was then struck down by John. Lucina was downed by Sherlock, leaving Skinner as the last of Finish. Sherlock immediately got Wednesday, leaving Homura as the last of Finale. Scarecrow chased Skinner down away from the center and hit him with a bow and arrow, deeming Finish as the first losers of the challenge. Kitana hunted down Homura and finished her, marking Finale as the second losers. The challenge concluded as Luke presented the Immunity idol pieces to the winners, everyone except for Finish and Finale. Luke gave them the location of Tribal Council as the others took off to their next vessel. Upon returning to camp, Naoto asked Shaggy to take a walk with her. Along the walk, they exchanged information and loyalties, trying to deduce who the threats of the tribe were. Shaggy: Like, I personally like Tigger a lot, man... But I don't know. Whoever you think is best, I suppose. Naoto: Tigger is no concern to me, he's not posing a significant threat to anyone. If you'd ask me, I'm more interested in splitting up the duo between Lucina and Skinner. They are the leader-like figures here, and they can probably use their authoritative side to swing Paige over to them. Shaggy: Like, we gotta get Paige first, then! Naoto: My thoughts exactly. Naoto and Paige had a long talk, where Naoto convinced Paige of overthrowing the leader figures. As someone who was fed up with Lucina and Skinner's way of running the tribe, Paige happily accepted. Elsewhere, Shaggy filled Tigger in on the plan. Not far off, Lucina and Skinner saw them talking, and came to the realization that their teammates were strategizing around them, rather than with them. Lucina and Skinner immediately rushed to talk to the rest of their tribemates. Lucina made her pleas to Naoto and Paige, who although were quiet about voting, showed in their physical features what they were thinking. Skinner went to Shaggy and Tigger, who were much of the same, until Shaggy accidentally let it slip that they were planning between Skinner and Lucina. On Finale, Homura and Leon talked about seeing their duo through to the end and voting out Wednesday. Wednesday appeared in her usual morose state, when Homura approached her. Wednesday: ... Homura. Homura: Wednesday. I don't suppose you have anything to say? Wednesday: ... Homura: Wednesday, how much do you want to stay tonight? Homura said that despite her relationship to Leon, she would be willing to consider any argument Wednesday could make. Wednesday made her case that Leon was exceedingly likable and strong, which would bring him far and establish himself as a later target; while she was greatly disliked among the other cast members. Leon walked in on Homura and Wednesday's discussion and was repulsed by what he heard. He then openly called Homura a traitor, which the girl denounced. A mini-argument broke out, while the first smile of the season cracked on Wednesday's face. With Homura and Leon's argument growing worse, the three Finale members took off toward Tribal Council. Finish was first to enter the vote, and it seemed there was tension coming from certain members of the tribe. They received their torches, fire, and news of the no revote twist. As none of them had ever been to Tribal before, they were not looking forward to it. Lucina and Skinner explained that they were well-aware of their targets, and made their cases openly as to why the tribe should consider keeping them. After the discussing, the voting began. Lucina and Skinner did indeed vote each other, and the rest of the tribe chose their side. Unanimously, Skinner was voted out. Skinner said nothing as he had his torch snuffed and left the game. Lucina, while relieved to still be in, showed resentment in her face toward those who had targeted her. The tribe grabbed their torches and boarded the vessel to their next location, as Finale entered the scene. At Finale, there was no secret that Homura and Leon were angry with one another. Wednesday said very little, afraid of losing the little edge she had received, and the voting commenced. In a shocker, Homura and Leon sided against each other. Wednesday sided with Homura and eliminated Leon in a 2-1 vote. Leon said nothing and left the game, leaving Homura and Wednesday as the last surviving members of Finale. Once again, Luke stated that anything can change in any brief period of time. Homura and Wednesday grabbed their torches and boarded the vessel to Magic Islands. Day 14 The vessel let the tribes off in the pink and majestic cloud city of Magic Islands. Luke arrived and gathered the tribes together, who exchanged whispers at the absence of Skinner and Leon. After a pause, Luke revealed that they would be partaking in two twists. For the first twist, Luke ordered the contestants to drop their tribe buffs; they were switching tribes. Everyone looked on in anticipation as they drew new buffs from a pile. On Luke's go, they unraveled them and discovered their new tribes. They were as follows: Once everyone had stood beside their new tribemates, Luke then revealed the second twist. For the first time ever, they would be having a format swap. For a period of time, the dungeons would be inactive, and in their place would be a Marketplace. Each contestant was then given a bag full of 20 Survivor Coins, the exactly same ones that Naoto had found. The Marketplace would hold both supplies and advantages in the game that could be purchased for a price. The contestants would have to find coins scattered throughout the worlds and win them in challenges to be able to purchase within the Marketplace. With this new information, the castaways were handed their new maps and set out into Magic Islands with their new tribes. Tribal Council Finish Voting Confessionals Final Words Finale Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running